The Artist
by Great White Snake
Summary: Sora Ryoji, second year, class 2-A at Ouran Academy. Best friends with Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. Convinced to join this Host Club of theirs with Mori, Honey and the Hitachiin twins. Everything is great. But will things change once Haruhi Fujioka is thrown into the mix?
1. Prologue

**|| Enter, Sora Ryoji ||**

* * *

 **A** teenaged boy was walking up the long pathway that lead to the prestigious Ouran Academy. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the pink-tinted school almost sparkled in the sunlight that fell upon the grounds. The boy readjusted his single-strapped bag on his shoulder - notebooks, pencils and paintbrushes aching to fall out - and his glasses, which he pushed up with the middle finger of an open hand. He largely loosened the tie on his outfit and undid the first button as he pulled out half his shirt from his trousers - his mother would kill him if she saw that. Numerous necklaces fell through the opened part of his shirt, mingling with his tie, and bracelets clinked together on his wrists. Earphones blasted music into his ears and he nodded his head to the beat. The boy ruffled his dark hair, pushing it out of his bright green eyes.

Multiple girls stared at him and swooned as he passed by, but he paid them no attention whatsoever. He didn't care about things like that. about them. As he would always tell himself, 'people were stupid'. The boy frowned as he remembered something. He was starting his second year of high school at Ouran, and times like this begged for self-doubt, reasons to and to not study, and family problems that couldn't be avoided...

* * *

 _Subaru Ryoji was a typical business man. He spent most of his days abroad, haggling people for the best deals he can get to further benefit the company he founded. Ryoji Incorporated was multi-million dollar corporation that dealt with travel investments as well as housing developments in different parts of the world. Ryoji Inc. had helped hundreds of families have the best holiday of their lives, aided in the relocation of numerous businesses and found the perfect location for summer home and permanent residences for many clients. Subaru Ryoji had spent most of his life moving around from country to country, making deals with governments and the dangerous underworld of certain countries in order to make his company prosper and make his life richer, hoping that his heir would do the same._

 _Yuki Ryoji was a typical mother. She spent nearly all of her days at home cooking, cleaning and fussing over everything else. Eldest of eight siblings, Yuki knew her way around family life. Dinner was on the table when her husband came home, the kitchen was clean by the time they went to bed and the rest of the house was spotless unless a child rampaged through it. She was the image of sophistication and grace, always dressed to the nines and walking as if she were gliding across calm waters. Yuki Ryoji followed her husband wherever he went, from country to country, from house to house, hoping that one day they'd settle down somewhere and have the single child she so desperately wanted._

 _Sora Ryoji was a typical boy. He was an only child born into a prestigious and wealthy family, and was sure to never have a desire to need more than he had, because he had everything. His mother and father doted on him like any rich parent would: Sora would get dozens of gifts each birthday and more each Christmas; he was signed up for all the sports classes he wanted to sign up for, and his mother was always there to cheer him on at the dojo; he was taught to be respectful, but wasn't punished when he was rude to a maid or one of the personal chefs; and when he wanted to have something, all he had to do was snap his fingers and it was brought to him. Sora had a life that most could only dream of._

* * *

Sora clicked his tongue and kicked a small stone that laid on the walkway as he thought about his family. A life most could only dream of my ass, he thought to himself as he nodded to a few people he knew; they were completely unaware of the memories that were going through the students' head. The song in his earphones changed and thoughts continued to flood Sora's mind...

* * *

 _Sora Ryoji wasn't a typical boy because Sora was in fact a girl, and her cushy life was nothing but a well-built facade. The real Ryoji family story went something like this:_

 _Subaru Ryoji wanted nothing more than a male heir to his company. Yuki Ryoji simply wanted a singular child she could dote on. After years of trying, Yuki finally became pregnant. Giddy and excited like any new mother, Yuki hurried to find out the child's sex. Of course, she and her husband were expecting a boy. Giddiness and excitement were not present on the woman's features when their family doctor told her that her child was in fact a girl. Anger had replaced them. They had been trying for so long... could they have not been blessed with the child that they wanted? Subaru wasn't so easily phased, however. He at least had a child, and years of experience in tricking buyers gave him an idea. People are idiots, he always said._

 _The next day, Subaru, Yuki and their unborn baby girl flew to London, England (one of the few dozen locations of a Ryoji business). The rest of the extended Ryoji family never knew the child's sex and they didn't know that Subaru and Yuki had moved to London until they called a few days after the move. By then, Subaru, Yuki and the unborn child were English citizens, never to go back to Japan until their child was ready._

 _Sora was born a few months later. She had her father's eyes, but lighter, big and round, and a shade of green that reminded people of a meadow on a summer day. She had her mother's hair, though. It shone like the sea at night, the black strands utterly white where the sun fell. Everything else was mixture of both her parents. She had tiny toes and fingers that curled at someone's touch, a small nose and mouth that made the darnedest sneezing sounds one could imagine, and dimples that only appeared when she was smiling. She was beautiful, but all Subaru and Yuki could see was what their son could have looked like. And so, Sora became their son._

 _Sora was always dressed as a boy. Nobody could tell that she was a girl since all newborn babies looked the same. Instead of wearing pink, like most parents would do to point out that their so far ambiguously-gendered child was in fact a girl, Sora's parents dressed her in boyish onesies. Sora didn't mind - after all, she couldn't really make her own choices just yet. But as she grew older, Sora began wondering why she couldn't wear dresses, why she couldn't play with dolls or why she couldn't play dress up with the other girls at kindergarten. That's when a four year old Sora Ryoji realised what was happening. Her parents never wanted a girl, they wanted a boy, and Sora was supposed to act accordingly._

 _When Sora was five years old, the Ryoji's moved back to Japan so that their 'son' could be educated at Ouran Academy, one of the best academic institutions in the world. She was enrolled as a boy and was forced to go along by her parents. If she didn't... well, Sora didn't want to know what would happen if someone found out she was a girl. So, she entered elementary school as a boy, wearing the same green shorts and shirt that all the other boys were wearing. When she was called to the front of the class to introduce herself and pick one or more clubs to join, Sora was beyond nervous. Being homeschooled and shielded from the outside world for so long, Sora had become quite introverted and often used sarcasm or any other rude behaviour to mask her shyness of discomfort. Being dragged to the front of the class was something he very much wanted to avoid._

 _"Desk number 16, come to the front please," the teacher had said._

 _Sora had nodded stiffly, hair shielding her eyes, and had risen from her seat. She walked to the front and faced the class._

 _"Tell us your name and which clubs you'll be joining," the teacher had pressed.  
_ _Sora stared at the class for a few moments before putting on a brave face and saying, "My name is Sora Ryoji, and I'll be joining three clubs!"  
_ _"Three? Wow!"  
_ _"Impressive Ryoji-kun!"  
_ _"Which three will you be joining?"  
_ _"I'm going to join the Judo club, the music club and the art club!"_

* * *

Sora chuckled quietly and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was from there on out that everyone knew Sora Ryoji as 'the Artist'. Of course, everyone (especially the girls) knew that he could hold his own in Judo, having seen the boy throw numerous people across the dojo, but there was never a day that went by that Sora wasn't sitting alone in a corner, doodling in his sketchbook or tapping his foot to the beat of a song. Elementary school wasn't particularly pleasant for Sora, as he didn't have many friends. The Artist preferred paper, pencils and guitars to social interaction. He was often rude to the few people who approached him.

Middle school was different though, Sora recalled as he entered the school. It was as if Sora became a celebrity overnight; people just started crowding around him and, well, it couldn't be avoided. He didn't know why people had taken a liking to him out of the blue, but everyone else knew. Just like his parents, Sora was starting to grow into the famed good-looks of the Ryoji family. No one got to see his dimples very often, as he didn't smile much, but they definitely got to see the sparkle in his bright green eyes when he was drawing something particularly interesting. They got to see his short, raven-coloured hair grow to his shoulders so it was just long enough for him to be able to pull it up in a half-ponytail, something that made the all the girls swoon. Sora Ryoji had turned out to be quite a handsome young man. Girls would stare at him draw or play guitar for hours on end, and some would even lurk outside the dojo to watch him throw people across the room. Little did they know that the binder he was wearing was causing him great discomfort.

Eventually, Sora just got used to people staring at him constantly and stopped avoiding human interaction and welcomed it, even though he still never sought it out. He never had friends per-say, but there were a lot of people who hung around him because it apparently made them look good, and girls loved to flock around him though he was quite indifferent of the female attention he was receiving. He'd never known a true friend so far. The female population of Ouran made it their mission to confess their undying love to him at least once a month, though, so he knew people cared about him. However, he didn't much care for them; each time a girl confessed, Sora would simply shrug, making the entire thing really awkward before the girl would run off crying from rejection. Somehow, his indifference towards romance made him more endearing, and more girls fell for him, and more girls were heartbroken. People are idiots, he would tell himself.

Everything changed in his last year of Middle School. Firstly, he had the wondrous opportunity of meeting the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were a year below Sora, and were known for their cold personalities. Sora wasn't much different, but at least he let people talk to him, unlike a certain pair of redheaded twins. Sora had bumped into them exiting the cafeteria, and the following conversation was one of the oddest things he had ever been through.

* * *

 _"Watch where you're going, Ryoji," the twins had said in unison.  
_ _"Hey, show a little respect, you two," Sora growled, "I am your senpai, after all."  
_ _"So what?" one of the twins said.  
_ _"Are we supposed to care?" the other finished.  
_ _"No, but you could at least pretend to," Sora had said, crossing his arms.  
_ _"Pretend?" the twins said simultaneously.  
_ _"Like you pretend to be indifferent-"  
_ _"-to all the attention you get?"  
_ _"Whatever, I'm leaving."_

 _Sora had pushed past the twins._

 _"Ryoji-senpai!" the twins said mockingly.  
_ _Sora turned back and said, "Yes?"  
_ _"Let's play a game."  
_ _"No thanks."  
_ _"If you win-"  
_ _"-we forgive you."_

 _Sora sighed and crossed his arms with a nod. The twins looked at each other and smirked._

 _"Which one of us is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru?" one of the twins said._

 _A laugh came from Sora like a newly sprung leak - timid at first, stopping and starting. He wasn't done yet though. In moments Sora's laugh was more like a busted water main._

 _"What's so funny?" the twins said, annoyed.  
_ _"You want me to tell you two apart?" Sora's laugh had caught everyone's attention by then. "You're talking to an art student. I live to differentiate works of art that have way more components than both your faces combined, and you think that I can't tell you apart? I'm sorry, but this is just too funny."  
_ _"If it's so easy-"  
_ _"-then do it."_

 _Sora stopped laughing almost instantly and blinked stupidly at the boys, absorbing every detail of their faces, their hair, their clothes and even their posture. The twin on the left wore his shoes tighter than the twin on the right, since the laces seemed longer; their hair was parted different ways but it was pointless to know that if you didn't know which twin parted which way; their uniforms fit them exactly the same... oh? That was different._

 _Sora smirked._

 _"The twin on the right is Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru," Sora said indifferently.  
_ _"Wrong!" the twins chimed._

 _The students nearby gasped._

 _"No, I'm not wrong," Sora chuckled, shoving a lollipop into his mouth. It was either that or the end of his pencils. "I know for a fact that Kaoru is more easy-going than Hikaru, so why would a high-strung boy tie his shoes so loosely? He wouldn't. You'd never notice it, boys, it's subconscious," Sora said matter-of-factly. "Also, there's a faded stain on Hikaru's uniform. Judging by the colour, the saturation level and my amazing art skills, I'd say that that shade of peach was once crimson, and is only worthy of Ouran's famous bolognese. And which of the twins likes Italian best? Hikaru."_

 _The twins stared wide-eyed at the boy as the boys clapped politely and the girls squealed._

 _"But that's not it..." Sora said in a calmer tone and with a slight smile. "You're not one person, you're two. Even though you might look alike, you are very different and that's something that isn't seen, but felt. You give off different... auras, I guess." Sora chuckled and grinned up at the twins, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, though it didn't look it. "Sounds like something an artist would say, doesn't it?"_

 _As if on queue, nearly all the surrounding girls began to squeal and Sora was soon tackled by brown uniformed-girls, leaving the twins to wonder how an artsy air-head like Sora Ryoji could have possibly figured them out._

* * *

Oh, the powers of deduction, Sora thought as he laughed and shook his head. Little did Sora know, at the time, a certain someone was watching the entire time, not squealing or clapping, but observing. Tamaki Suoh was a flamboyant and dramatic boy in the same class as Sora. He made a point to avoid Suoh since he attracted the wrong kind of people, and by that I mean too many people. However, Suoh didn't understand the concept of personal space and that was something Sora, and another one of his classmates, had to pay for. Sora smiled fondly as he remembered their first encounter.

* * *

 _"Sora-kun! Wait up!"_

 _Sora stopped walking and turned around, lazily pulling out one of his earphones. He spotted a familiar head of blond hair and sparkling violet eyes that almost didn't seem natural. Tamaki Suoh was running after him. Sora almost turned and walked away again, but something at the back of his mind told him to stay._

 _"Boy, you sure do walk fast..." Suoh panted, his hands on his knees.  
_ _"Is there a point to this conversation, Suoh-san?" Sora asked in a bored tone.  
_ _"Last name basis?" Suoh said dramatically. "Oh, well, now, that won't do! Not if you're going to join my club!" he added cheerfully.  
_ _"Club? Suoh-san, I'm already a part of-"  
_ _"The Judo club, the art club, the music club and," he stretched out the word "this year you added the Kendo club!"_

 _Sora sweatdropped_

 _"Are you stalking me, Suoh!?"  
_ _"What!?" Suoh gasped dramatically, acting way too offended. "I'm not stalking! I just - we just-"  
_ _"We?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow. "Who's 'we'?"  
_ _Suoh fumbled for a bit then yelled, "Kyoya!"_

 _Sora looked behind Suoh and spotter another boy that was in his class, stepping out into the sunlight. Kyoya Ootori had short black hair that was always impeccably groomed and peanut coloured eyes that hid behind rimless glasses. He always seemed so calm and cool, it baffled Sora how he could hang out with a ditz like Tamaki Suoh._

 _"What Tamaki is trying but failing to say is that we have done basic research on potential members of our club," Ootori said coolly.  
_ _"Research?" Sora asked, slightly worried that they'd dug too far into his past and found out he was actually a she.  
_ _"Precisely. Think of it as a type of background check."_

 _Sora sweatdropped. Background checks? Who does this kid think he is, Sora thought, I am talking about an Ootori, though..._

 _"Right... So, what is this club, then, Suoh?"_

 _Suoh, who had been huddled in a nearby corner since he panicked, suddenly popped up in front of Sora and smiled brightly, flailing his arms unnecessarily._

 _"It's a Host Club!" he beamed.  
_ _"A Host Club?" Sora sighed. "I can't believe you're in on this Ootori-san."  
_ _"It's a crazy idea, yes, but one that just might work," Ootori replied.  
_ _"Sure..."  
_ _"I see that you, my dear Sora-"  
_ _"Hey, who you calling, 'dear'?"  
_ _"-need a bit more convincing!" Suoh said dramatically, as he somehow twirled all the way beside Otoori in mere seconds. "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful," Suoh said. "And since you're handsome and already have dozens of girls fawning over you, I figured you'd be a great addition!"  
_ _"Also, there is method to his madness," Ootori continued. "The Host Club needs to offer the ladies a wide array of personalities to choose from. We've already decided that Tamaki was the princely type and that I was the cool type. We plan on asking the Hitachiin twins, who Tamaki is convinced would make quite a pair of mischievous types; Morinozuka-senpai, who I think is a great strong and silent; as well as his cousin, Haninozuka-senpai, who would definitely be a boy-lolita."  
_ _"And what would that make me?" Sora asked stupidly.  
_ _"You would be the artistic type, of course. There's no questioning that. However, you could also play a very good indifferent type," Ootori contemplated, and wrote something down on a notebook he took out from his pocket. "Maybe we can combine the two..."  
_ _"There's my Kyoya, always planning," Suoh cooed. "So, what do you say, Sora-kun?"_

* * *

Sora reached out and put his hands on the doorknobs to some double doors. With a smile, he pushed open the doors to Music Room #3. Instantly, rose petals flooded the hallway and got caught in Sora's hair. He undid his ponytail and shook them out with a chuckle. Suddenly, he was tackled by a small blond form.

"Sora-chan!" a sweet voice said in his ear.  
"Hey, Honey-senpai!" Sora smiled, setting the third-year down.  
"We haven't seen you all summer! I missed you! Want some cake? Wanna hold Usa-chan? Do you-"  
"Mitsukuni," a low voice said, interrupting the boy-lolita.  
"Hey, Mori-senpai," Sora chuckled as Mori ruffled his hair.  
"What's all the-"  
"-fuss about?"  
"Hey, kids!"  
"Hiya, Sora-senpai!" the twins chimed happily as they stuck their heads up from their gameboy. "Wait! We're not kids!"  
"Keep telling yourselves that, you guys."

Sora walked over to the table where Honey and Mori were eating cake and drinking tea and sat down, happily accepting the cup of tea Mori gave him. Just then, Sora was pulled out of his seat and twirled around so rapidly that he thought he was going to throw up.

"Put me down, Suoh!"

Instantly, Suoh stopped and went to sulk in the corner, mumbling to himself.

"Last names again... Sora is so mean, mommy... why can't he love me like a good son..."  
"You've only been here a few seconds and you managed to break your father's heart? That's a new record, Sora."  
"Nice to see you too, Kyoya," Sora chuckled, turning his head to face Kyoya. Sora sighed contentedly. "It's good to be home."


	2. Chapter 1

**|| Meeting Haruhi Fujioka||**

* * *

Sora reached out and put his hands on the doorknobs to some double doors. With a smile, he pushed open the doors to Music Room #3. Instantly, rose petals flooded the hallway and got caught in Sora's hair. He undid his ponytail and shook them out with a chuckle. Suddenly, he was tackled by a small blond form.

"Sora-chan!" a sweet voice said in his ear.  
"Hey, Honey-senpai!" Sora smiled, setting the third-year down.  
"We haven't seen you all summer! I missed you! Want some cake? Wanna hold Usa-chan? Do you-"  
"Mitsukuni," a low voice said, interrupting the boy-lolita.  
"Hey, Mori-senpai," Sora chuckled as Mori ruffled his hair.  
"What's all the-"  
"-fuss about?"  
"Hey, kids!"  
" _Hiya, Sora-senpai!_ " the twins chimed happily as they stuck their heads up from their gameboy. " _Wait! We're not kids!_ "  
"Keep telling yourselves that, you guys."

Sora walked over to the table where Honey and Mori were eating cake and drinking tea and sat down, happily accepting the cup of tea Mori gave him. Just then, Sora was pulled out of his seat and twirled around so rapidly that he thought he was going to throw up.

"Put me down, Suoh!"

Instantly, Suoh stopped and went to sulk in the corner, mumbling to himself.

"Last names again... Sora is so mean, mommy... why can't he love me like a good son..."  
"You've only been here a few seconds and you managed to break your father's heart? That's a new record, Sora."  
"Nice to see you too, Kyoya," Sora chuckled, turning his head to face Kyoya. Sora sighed contentedly. "It's good to be home."  
"Sora-chan, you need to put your uniform on!" Honey said, stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth.  
"Oh, shi-"  
"Language, son!" Suoh scolded, putting a finger to Sora's mouth.  
He swatted it away and sarcastically said, "Yes, dad."  
"Oh, isn't he just the sweetest little thing!?"

Sora groaned and grabbed his bag, heading towards the changing rooms in the back of music room #3. He shut the curtain and quickly undressed, hoping that none of the guys came back here and saw everything. Sora readjusted the binder that he was forced to wear and swiftly slipped into the boys' pale blue uniform. He left the first button undone and the tie was almost not done up at all, and his shirt wasn't properly tucked into his pants. Sora went back to the boys, pencil twirling in his hand and lollipop hanging lazily from his mouth. He went over to his designated chair and took out a sketch pad, immediately immersed in doodling.

" _Watcha drawing, Sora?_ " the twins asked simultaneously, peering over Sora's shoulder.  
"That's senpai to you," the artist replied indifferently.  
" _Aw, you're no fun!_ "  
Sora sighed and said, "I'm trying to draw you guys."  
"Really!?" Suoh gasped, jogging over to Sora and pushing the twins aside so that they fell on the ground.  
"You know, Suoh, you could be a little less dramatic," Sora huffed, sweatdropping.  
" _Yeah, Boss_ ," the twins agreed, irked.  
Tamaki took the sketchbook from Sora and hugged it, squealing, "Oh my god, you're such a great artist, Sora-kun!"  
"Hey, hand over the book, Suoh!"

Moments later the blond and the raven-haired boy were running after each other around music room #3 while the twins cheered Sora on. Honey and Mori-senpai were calmly sitting down and drinking tea, and Kyoya was obviously writing down god-knows-what in his little black notebook. Last time Sora wanted to find out what was in there, she ended up sulking in the same corner as Tamaki and the twins. Kyoya was called the Shadow King for a reason.

Suddenly, the doorknob to the Host Club twitched and Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks. Sora stormed over to him and grabbed her book, smacking Suoh behind the head with it. Sora then grabbed Tamaki by the sleeve and dragged him to his seat and sat down his own just before the doors to the music room opened and the usual rose petals flooded the room. Simultaneously, the entire Host Club spoke.

" _Welcome_..."

As the door shut behind whoever walked in, Sora looked up from his sketchbook and saw a young boy. He was really short and had incredibly messy hair, with brown eyes shielded by obnoxious glasses. At least Kyoya's and Sora's glasses made them look cuter. Even then, Sora only wore them when drawing or reading. Upon closer inspection, Sora noticed that it was the honour student, Haruhi Fujioka.

"What the heck is this beautiful group?" the student said surprised and shrinking against the doors.  
" _Oh, it's just a boy_ ," the twins said simultaneously.  
"Hey, watch your mouths," Tamaki said. "He is our important guest even though he is a guy. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, rare scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka-kun!"  
Fujioka-kun froze and said, "Huh... H-How did you know?"  
"It seems the tone of our school doesn't fit for commoners," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. "So if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here. If I didn't know about you, I shouldn't be in this school, right?"  
"He's the Host Club' stalker," Sora said in a bored tone.  
"Yeah, uh, thanks for explaining it so... kindly," Fujioka-kun stuttered.

Tamaki suddenly rushed forward in a cloud of what looked like sparkles and tackled the honour student in a hug. Sora sweatdropped. Poor Fujioka-kun, he thought, first day of school and already exposed to this oddity.

"Yes! You are a hero, Fujioka-kun!" Suoh said dramatically. "Welcome to the luxuriant world, oh poorest person. Even if you are the top student, you are also the poorest student of the school. People will call you a weed and you will be despised as a lower person! Yes you probably will be!"  
Fujioka sweatdropped and mumbled, "Well, you don't have to say that much..."  
"Don't worry I praise the poorest! What the important is to the hero of the reckless spirit! I cannot believe the rumoured student is gay."  
"Huh? Gay? I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"  
Tamaki ignored him and said, "So, what's your type - the cool type?"

Tamaki pointed to Kyoya who was suddenly surrounded in lavender roses and coolly smirking. Fujioka-kun's eyes widened slightly.

"The strong and silent type?"

Suoh pointed to Mori who was surrounded by dark blue roses. He looked up at Fujioka-kun for a split second then looked back at his book. Fujioka's eyes widened some more.

"The boy-lolita?"

Honey looked up from his cake, holding Usa-chan tightly, with pink roses all over. The honour student backed up a little.

"The mischievous type?"

Hikaru and Kaoru went back to back and smiled mischievously, pale blue and orange roses surrounding them. Fujioka's make a small squeaking sound.

"The artistic type?"

Sora looked up from his sketch book and lazily saluted, suddenly surrounded by dozens of magenta roses. Fujioka-kun's eyes widened some more and he backed into the door, fumbling for the doorknob. He was about to grasp it when Tamaki grabbed him and spun him around, holding a white rose in his hand.

"Or would you like to try me... the Princely type?"  
"Yuck!" Fujioka-kun gasped. "You m-misunderstood me-"  
"Haru-chan," Honey suddenly said in a sing-song voice, "are you a hero? I wanna hear the story about when you saved the queen!"  
"Well, I'm not really a hero, I mean... Hey! Who are you calling Haru-chan!?" Fujioka-kun snapped.

Honey-senpai went over to Mori-senpai, sobbing about, 'Haru-chan getting mad' at him.

"Anyway, I was just looking for someplace quiet!"

Fujioka began backing up towards the door again, and didn't noticed a large vase placed upon a pedestal. Sora looked up just as he was about to back right into it.

"Fujioka-san!" Sora shouted, getting to his feet.

But it was too late. Fujioka touched the vase and it fell to the ground with an astoundingly loud crash. He just stood there, horrified, looking down at the crashed vase. Sora sweatdropped. Great, he thought, what the heck is Kyoya gonna come up with this time?

"The rune vase was supposed to be featured in the school auction," Hikaru said.  
"What are we going to do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen," Kaoru continued.  
"Eight... Eight million..." Fujioka was as pale as a piece of paper. "I'll pay it ba-"  
" _Can you?_ " the twins chorused, delivering their final blow. " _You can't even buy your own uniform. What's with that lame clothing you're wearing?_ "  
"Hey, I wear that kind of stuff, you idiots!" Sora complained, smacking the twins upside the head.  
" _But you're artsy, Sora. It fits with your persona!_ "  
"Damn twins..."

Kyoya looked over at Fujioka-kun and smirked. What is thinking? Sora wondered. Kyoya then looked over at Tamaki.

"What would you have us do, Tamaki?" Ootori said.  
"You're letting Suoh decided what to do?" Sora deadpanned.  
"Of course, little Sora," Tamaki cooed, trapping Sora in a bone crushing hug. "Daddy knows best!"

He released Sora who breathes out, trying to catch his breath. Hikaru and Kaoru come over and pat him on the back. Suoh then turned to Fujioka, and his personality did a complete 180. Sora shivered at the sight of the blond. Woah, talk about creepy.

"Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun?" he said, a certain glint in his eye. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do!"  
"That's a legitimate proverb?" Sora asked. Everyone shrugged.  
"Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!"  
" _Woof_."


	3. Chapter 2

**|| The Host Club is open for business ||**

* * *

"Sora-kun, what are you doing?" asked one of the Club's clients.  
"Drawing," Sora replied.  
"Oh, what are you drawing, Ryoji-kun?" another girl asked.  
"Something."  
"Is it pretty?" someone else said.  
"Meh, you girls are prettier."

In one corner of music room #3, half a dozen girls began squealing loudly, blushing madly and shaking each other in hopes that they weren't dreaming... which they weren't. They were simply in the presence of Sora Ryoji, the indifferent (and mostly oblivious) artist, whose said indifference made each one of his clients even more attracted to him. It made the girls want to get a reaction out of him, though it never worked. All they got were off-handed compliments most of the time.

Like Mori-senpai, Sora rarely smiled, yet there was something about the boy that drew people to him. It obviously didn't hurt that he was quite good looking (everyone knew it); but it was more than that. He was quiet, but not out of painful shyness. It was a reservedness, like a conscious choice to observe the lie of the land before he got involved in anything. If it didn't suit him, Sora would just look back down at his sketch books and draw. No one had ever seen him go out and deliberately make a friend, they just came to him. There was nothing threatening about him, nothing at all. He was an easy listener, a good audience, giving encouraging feedback laced with intelligent comments. He worked hard, he got his work done. Only once in a while would he sink into a sulk over getting some school work wrong, or not being able to play a song or draw something correctly. It didn't happen often, but those were the times where Sora would be outwardly angry.

Meanwhile, in another corner of the music room, King Tamaki Suoh was working his 'princely magic', as he would call it. Numerous girls were fawning over him. Sora could understand why the boy was so popular; he was charming and ever-so-polite, his natural dramatic personality made it easy for him to compliment the girls so extravagantly it was amazing they didn't faint right then and there, and his blond hair and violet eyes made him quite easy on the eyes. Sora might understand why he was popular, but he'd never get how girls could fall for it so damn easily.

"Where will you take me in the summer, Tamaki-kun?" one of the girls asked.  
"Anywhere you want," Tamaki replied.  
"What's your favourite music, Tamaki-kun?" another girl asked.  
"Whatever you favour."  
"I baked a cake today," a third girl announced. "Would you please eat some?"  
"If you feed me," Suoh said, leaning in close to the girl's face as he tilted her chin upwards.  
"Oh, my, Tamaki-kun!" the girl blushed madly.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sora sweatdropped and, though he didn't see it, Haruhi-kun had the exact same reaction. Shouting then caught Sora's ear and he looked over to the noise, mostly ignoring the girls sitting around him. Hikaru and Kaoru were being idiots again.

"... And this guy formatted the date he made overnight while he was half asleep!" Hikaru laughed loudly, making the girls around him and his brother giggle at their cuteness.  
"Hikaru! That's!" Kaoru protested.  
"And he panicked and he cried to me-"  
"Hikaru!"

Then suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru were way to close for comfort, arms intertwined around each other and faces close enough to kiss. Sora deadpanned. _Great_ , he thought, _the 'Brotherly Love' package, again_...

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru... It's just because you were so cute that time..." Hikaru said softly.  
"Hikaru..." Kaoru whined.  
"Kya! Beautiful brotherly love!" two girls squealed, jumping up and down, tears welling in the corners of their eyes.  
"Why do girls rejoice with tears?" Sora heard Haruki-kun mutter behind him.

Sora turned at sat his chin on the back on the sofa he was sitting on. The girls sitting around him squealed at the cuteness of his face, making Haruhi-kun violently turn towards the noise, startled. Sora tilted his head, completely oblivious to the swooning girls behind him, focused on Fujioka's face. Then his eyes widened and he knew... It was like a light bulb went off over his head. T _his kid is a girl?_ Sora thought, _What are the chances of that happening?_

"I don't quite understand this world..." Fujioka muttered.

Kyoya then appeared out of nowhere and said, "Our motto is to make use of each of our customer's needs. By the way, Tamaki is our best."

"What? _That_ guy is number one? Yuck!" Haruhi-san looked at the data in Kyoya's notebook. He snapped it shut. "Geh, his request rate is 70%?"  
"Hey, I come in a close second, all right. It's not only the crazy that gets praised here," Sora said calmly.  
"That's... good to know... I guess."  
"Kyoya, what's Haruhi-san gonna be doing here as the dog?"

Fujioka deadpanned and Kyoya smiled, looking over at the bo- girl.

"You will be taking of the chores for quite a while…" he said simply, but then his usual self kicked in. "Run away, if you want… But I have an excellent staff at home… Do you have a passport?"  
"Meaning that he'll make you leave Japan," Sora clarified.

Haruhi-san looked frightened for a second before her expression changed to a deadpanned one. Kyoya kept on smiling his 'devil smile', showing his usual cold, calculating and manipulative side. Sora looked between the two and had to repress a very ugly snorting laugh. Kyoya took notice and raised an eyebrow at him. The corner of Sora's mouth twitched upward.

"He's right," Tamaki said in a sing song voice as he blowed in Fujioka's ear. He jumped about two feet away. "Work hard for the 8 million yen, Haruhi-kun!"  
"Please, don't do that," Fujioka said.  
"Oh? This is one of my best techniques."  
"Yeah, if you wanna seem like a creepy stalker," Sora commented. Tamaki glared at him.  
"I'm not interested in that sort of thing," Haruhi-san replied to Tamaki. "Besides, it doesn't really matter does it?"

Sora stopped twirling his pencil and looked up at Haruhi-san.

"Girl, guy, or appearance... it only matters what's on the inside."

Fujioka looked back at Sora and smiled lightly. The boy's eyes widened. _Does she... No_ , Sora thought, _she couldn't possibly know... I've been hiding for years, not days like she has..._

"Well, true," Suoh said, before ruining the moment. He took a dramatic pose. "It is so barbarous… God sometimes creates human with perfect bodies and its contents…"  
"Argh, this guy..." Fujioka groaned.  
"It's not that I meant to brag about it..."

Both Haruhi-san and Sora sweatdropped, not believing their ears, while Kyoya just stood then writing in his notepad. Sora frowned... What he'd give to see what he wrote in there. Kyoya was a very keen individual... Maybe he had things written down about Sora? _No_ , he thought, _that look Fujioka gave you is messing with your head - you're safe_.

"I know you need to tell yourself that because or else you couldn't live with yourself!" Tamaki continued as Fujioka was seemingly deep in thought. "Why is there art in a museum? Sora!"  
"'To show off beautiful things, which is the duty of those who were born beautiful', Suoh," Sora said, quoting his last speech.  
"Yes! To show off beautiful things is the duty of those who were born beautiful!" Suoh echoed. "Sora is beautiful, so he draws and plays his music. I am beautiful, so I founded this club for those hungers, and I don't skimp in my efforts to pursue that beauty!"  
"Oh! I got it!" Haruhi-san exclaimed.  
"Ah, so you've undestoo-"  
"It's annoying."  
"Really? I would've gone with obnoxious," Sora stated simply.

A shadow ran across Tamaki's face just before he ran off to sulk in a corner. Hikaru and Kaoru came over, laughing their heads off. Kaoru ruffled Sora's hair and Hikaru clapped Haruhi-san on the back. Sora grumbled and fixed his hair.

"You two have a lot of nerve!" the twins laughed.  
"Not a lot of people-"  
"-could hurt him like that."  
"I just said what I thought," Sora shrugged, looking back at his sketchbook.  
"I didn't mean to make him so depressed!" Haruhi-san panicked, automatically bowing at Suoh. "Excuse me, Suoh-senp-"  
"King," Tamaki said darkly. "I go by that here."  
"Ok, then, Kin-"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Mori and Honey walked in. Immediately, a whole bunch of girls turned towards them and swooned, forgetting the amusing scene happening between the others. Sora sighed and sat down on another sofa, far from the action, and began doodling again, looking up at one of the girls once in a while for reference. Quite a few girls followed him, as did Kyoya, who always preferred silence to Tamaki's and the twins' idiocy.

"Sorry, we're late!" Honey-senpai called, sitting on Mori's shoulders.  
"Kya! Honey-kun, Mori-kun!" the girls squealed.  
"I fell asleep while I was waiting for Takashi's Kendo club," Honey said, making many girls turn towards Sora.  
"You're in the Kendo club, too, aren't you Sora-kun?"

Sora nodded, not looking up from his book.

"Do you get to practise with Mori-senpai?"  
"Sometimes," Sora said looking up from his sketch and at Mori across the room. "Though there's really no point, I mean he's way better than I am. I don't need a reminder of that."  
"That's nonsense, Sora-kun!" one of the girls cried. "Even if Mori-kun is better at Kendo, doesn't mean he's better than you as a whole! I mean, I'm sure that Mori-senpai can't draw at all!"  
"Yeah, I guess. But maybe its because he hasn't had you as a subject, yet."  
"Kya! He's so oblivious to what he just said, it's beautiful!"


	4. Chapter 3

**|| Coffee and Host Duty ||**

* * *

Coffee. The Host Club needed coffee. And who better to fetch it than Haruhi Fujioka, the Host Club's dog, right? If Sora was being completely honest with himself, he would admit that he felt bad for Fujioka. All she wanted was to have a quiet place to study, after all. It's not like she waltzed into music room #3, completely aware that she was entering the Ouran Host Club's lair. But, oh well, there was nothing to be done. Tamaki was as stubborn as a mule and Sora couldn't exactly convince Kyoya to do something since the final decision rested upon Suoh anyway. Besides, like he'd do anything; it was too much work to intervene.

The hosts were working their magic as usual; Tamaki was off charming the ladies in an exaggerated princely manner; Kyoya was having polite conversation with a few other girls who seemed to be drooling at the sound of his voice; Hikaru and Kaoru were successfully wooing the ladies with yet another display of brotherly love; Honey and Mori were in another corner of the room, sipping tea and eating cake; and Sora was sitting on table, playing his guitar, completely ignoring the girls who were on the verge of tears.

As soon as Sora started playing, nearly every head turned to look where the music was coming from. Sometimes, customers would host-hop to Sora in these instances, enthralled by the sound of whatever instrument he was playing that day. Tamaki would protest, of course, refusing to believe that such a crude instrument could attract so many ladies at once (also he hated having his 'princesses' stolen from him), rather than his own good looks and charm; Honey and Mori (especially Honey) thought it made for a good ambiance while they ate their sweets and sipped on their tea; Hikaru and Kaoru often liked to watch him play, baffled how his fingers could move so fast on such a small instrument (they were used to Tamaki's piano playing); and Kyoya never protested since he was allowed to 'charge' more for Sora's entertainment (he'd deny that he simply enjoyed listening to Sora play).

Just as the song ended and numerous people politely clapped or even squealed in joy, Haruhi entered the room holding a large bag full of... coffee?

"Uh, why are you all clapping for me?" he said.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Fujioka-san," Kyoya replied. "The applause was for Sora."  
"Sora-senpai? Why?"  
"Sora often provides entertainment in the form of music with whichever instrument he chose to bring to school that day. Today, he's graced us with a wonderful rendition of Kotaro Oshio's Wind Song on the guitar."  
"Wonderful rendi- wait, since when do you compliment people, Kyoya-senpai?"  
"Sora is an exceptional musician, it is only natural for me to recognise that talent," Kyoya said with his classic devil smile. "If I didn't, it would be as if you didn't recognise my genius."  
"Right..." Haruhi said, sweatdropping.  
"Yo, Haruhi," Sora said coolly as he walked passed and ruffled her hair.  
"Uh, h-hey, Sora-senpai."  
"Just Sora's fine. Honourifics are lame." Sora stopped in his tracks and swerved, face peaking over Haruhi's shoulder. "Hey, what's in the bag?"

Suddenly, Tamaki spun into Haruhi's side and pulled her away. Sora took a step back and stuck his tongue out at him, making the twins snicker.

"Get away from Haruhi, you weirdo!" Tamaki scolded. He happily turned back to Haruhi. "Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"  
"What? Piglet?" Haruhi mumbled.  
" _Ignore him_ ," the twins sighed.  
"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?"  
"Just what it looks like, it's coffee."  
"I've never seen this brand before. Is it the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked.  
"What do you mean? It's instant coffee," Haruhi said plainly.

Suddenly, a group of girl waltzed into the discussion. Sora groaned quietly and edged further away and to the couch Tamaki was just sitting on, guitar still in hand. He sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and his feet on the table, and ignoring the girl sitting next to him; she wasn't his client, anyway.

"Woah! I've heard of this before! It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water!" Tamaki shouted, excited.  
"I didn't know there was such a thing," a girl said.  
"So, it's true then. Poor people don't have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans," another added.  
"Commoners are pretty smart," Kyoya commented, jutting down something in his notebook; most likely the better prices.  
"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" Hikaru said, looking at said prices.  
"That's a lot less then we normally pay," Kaoru continued.  
"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not getting you guys expensive coffee," Haruhi said sarcastically.  
"No, I'll keep it," Tamaki said suddenly.

Everyone gasped.

"I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki shouted proudly, thrusting his fist in the air.

Everyone except for Haruhi and Sora applauded: Hahuri was grumbling about hating rich people, while Sora simply scoffed and rolled his eyes. _It's just coffee, you idiots,_ he thought to himself, _why do you have to make such a big deal of everything. Ugh, Haruhi's right... Rich people are so hateable._

"Alright, Haruhi. Get over here and make some of this commoners coffee," Suoh declared.  
"I hate all these damn rich people," Haruhi grumbled.  
"Oh, Tamaki," the girl beside Sora said, just loud enough for Haruhi to hear. "Now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

Sora frowned and looked over at the girl as she was apologising to Haruhi for talking to herself. _As if_ , Sora thought, nearly glaring at the girl. It was third year, Seika Ayanokoji, one of Tamaki's regular customers. Her stormy blue eyes gazed at Haruhi over her shoulder, and the way she was looking at the Host Club's dog was enough to send chills down anyone's spine. Sora's fists nearly clenched at the mere sight of her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called.  
"Uh - I'm coming," Haruhi replied and stumbled off.  
"Can I help you, Sora-kun?" Ayanokoji said sweetly, calmly sipping on her tea.  
"Don't call me that, Ayanokoji," Sora said flatly, though he was clearly agitated. "You have no right, to say those things to him, you know."  
"I was just telling the truth," the girl smiled. "Now, go on, or you'll miss the commoner making mud drinks."  
Sora didn't move until Kyoya called him, "Sora, the King requires your presence."

Sora glared at Ayanokoji for a few more seconds before rising from his seat and stalking off towards the area where Haruhi was doing a coffee-making demonstration. He stood beside Kyoya, arms crossed tightly and not lazily like they were usually.

"Keep a keen eye on that one, would you?" Sora said. Kyoya looked at him, slightly surprised, though it didn't show.  
"And why should I do that?" he replied.  
"She's jealous and out for blood."

Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook and snapped it shut, his eyes returning to Haruhi and her demonstration. She put a spoonful or two of coffee in each cup and then poured hot water over each one. Tamaki and a few other girls took a cup; Tamaki held it bravely to his lips, but the girls were near terrified of the brown substance.

"Let the tasting begin," Tamaki declared.  
"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff," a girl said quietly.  
"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me," another added.  
"What if I let you drink it, from my mouth?" Tamaki said dramatically, tilting the girl's face towards his.  
"Well, then I would drink it."

Sora rolled his eyes in sync with the fangirls' screaming and squealing, and walked back to the spot where he was before when he was playing his guitar. He positioned himself and the capo on his guitar and immediately began playing again, hoping to calm down the crazy atmosphere that was created by all the coffee nonsense. The strumming filled the room instantly, and its hypnotic sound had a soothing quality that Sora craved. He preferred to all the classical instruments he played at school. To loose himself to the melody of the guitar was his idea of a heavenly afternoon.

"This is ridiculous."

Sora suddenly stopped playing at looked up to find Haruhi sitting next to him, staring at the room both horrified and confused. Sora put his guitar down and chuckled airily, causing Haruhi to turn her head.

"I thought it was pretty ridiculous at first too," Sora said softly. "I mean, I still do, but I get to spend time with the guys and that's all that really matters to me. Well, that and this 'crude' instrument of mine."  
"' _Crude_ '?"  
"Yeah, I don't play guitar for school; I play it for fun. Apparently, classical guitar isn't classy enough for this stuck up bunch."  
"HARU-CHAN! SORA-CHAN!"

Suddenly, a little blond blob had sped in front of Sora and Haruhi, nearly sparkling with cuteness. Mori was following closely behind as usual.

"Do you wanna have cake with us!?" Honey asked.  
"If you bring the cake here, sure," Sora shrugged. "I'm too lazy to move."  
"Okay! What about you, Haru-chan?"  
"Sorry, but I don't really like cake," Haruhi said as Mori handed Sora a slice of whatever cake Honey was eating today.  
"Then, would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan, for me?"  
"I'm not really into bunnies, either."

Sora nearly choked on a piece of cake when the words left Haruhi's mouth, making Haruhi turn to him. When she looked back at Honey, he was nearly glaring, a dark aura seemingly surrounding him.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" he said lowly, suddenly the scariest person in the room.  
"Well, he _is_ kinda cute, huh?" Haruhi smiled, apparently unphased.

Honey looked at Haruhi for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles and running back to his cake. _Huh_ , Sora thought, _I think Honey's figured it out too._

"Take good care of him, Haru-chan!" he called.

Kyoya then suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making Sora tense up a little when he began speaking. For some odd reason, Kyoya always made Sora nervous, but it wasn't all bad; he just kept Sora on his toes.

"Could you be a little less creepy, Kyoya?" Sora sighed.  
"I could, but where's the fun in that?" Kyoya replied, straight-faced.  
" _Baka_."  
"You know..."

Haruhi suddenly jumped two feet in front of her, panting and wide-eyed. Tamaki had suddenly appeared as well and had blown on her neck again. _What a creep_ , Sora thought.

"... you need a makeover or a girl is never going to look at you twice. The only person you've attracted is this weirdo over here," Tamaki said, waving a dismissing hand in Sora's direction.  
"Weirdo? Speak for yourself, you creepy neck-blower," Sora grumbled.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me," Haruhi said.  
"Didn't he already have this conversation, Suoh? Haruhi cares more about what's on the inside. Do you ever listen?"

Tamaki suddenly paled and ran off to the corner of the room, brooding again. _Tsk, so dramatic_ , Sora thought. The twins walked over and poked him.

"Boss?" Kaoru said.  
"Call me King!" Tamaki shouted.  
"Yeah, right... Look, I've got an idea; you can teach him all the basics of Hosting."  
"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know?" Hikaru said as he began pulling Haruhi's glasses off. "He's not Host Club Material, but maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help!"  
"What's wrong with glasses?" Kyoya and Sora mumbled in unison.  
"Hey, I need those!" Haruhi complained, groping for her glasses. "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."

Suddenly, Tamaki gasped and stood up from his emo corner, very determined. He snapped his fingers in the Hosts' direction.

"Sora! Get everyone out!"  
"Sure," Sora said indifferently, immediately starting to shove people out of the music room.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Uniform!"  
" _Got it_!" the twins said, pulling a screaming Haruhi away.  
"Kyoya, my hair stylist! Mori-senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses!"

Kyoya immediately got on the phone and called someone, while Mori grabbed Haruhi's old glasses and dashed to the door.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Honey asked sweetly, clutching his bunny.  
"Honey-senpai..."  
"Yes, sir!?"  
"You... go have some cake."

Honey ran over to his table and sulked, talking to his bunny and stuffing his face with cake. Sora patted his head gently after he'd gotten all the girls out.

"Sora-senpai! Help!" Hikaru called.  
"Can't hold down Haruhi!" Kaoru finished.

Sora sighed and slumped his shoulders, walking over to the twins. He grabbed the provided uniform and pried the twins' hands off of Haruhi, handing the girl a boys' uniform.

"Here, change into this," Sora said.  
"What!? But why!?" Haruhi shouted.  
" _Don't ask questions!_ " the twins echoed.  
"No! Wait!"  
" _Change! Change! Change!_ "  
"Okay, fine!"  
"All right boys, give Haruhi some privacy!" Sora said, pulling the boys away by their collars.  
" _But what if he needs help?_ "  
"I think Haruhi can manage on his own."

The twins looked at each other, then at Sora and blinked repeatedly until their eyes widened. _And now, the twins know_ , Sora thought, walking back out of the changing rooms in the back. Some woman arrived later and rushed into the changing rooms (Sora figured it was Tamaki's hair stylist), followed by Mori-senpai carrying a box of contact lenses.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki said impatiently, pacing in front of the changing rooms.  
"Shut up, Suoh," Sora sighed, plucking aimlessly at his guitar.  
"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi said, pulling the curtain open.

Sora looked up and raised an eyebrow. With her hair all brushed down, the glasses out of the way and that uniform on, Haruhi made a pretty cute boy. Sora could only imagine what she looked like as a girl. _Must be even prettier_ , he thought. Sora wasn't the only one who thought Haruhi looked cute: Tamaki and the twins were on the verge of tears just looking at her.

"SO CUTE!" Tamaki gushed. "You're as pretty as a girl!"

 _That's 'cause she is a girl, you idiot_ , Sora muttered in her head.

He continued aloud after, "I have to agree."  
As Tamaki went on about 'Sora the weirdo', Honey spoke up, "You look so cute, Haru-chan!"  
"If we'd known this was how you really looked..." Hikaru began.  
"... we would have helped you out sooner," Kaoru finished.  
"Who knows, maybe he'll help draw in more customers?" Kyoya said coolly, writing in his notebook again.  
"Wait, what?" Sora and Haruhi echoed.  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club! I will personally train you to be a first rate Host! If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt!

 _Haruhi Fujioka, a Host?_ Sora thought, _another pretend male Host? How bad is this going to turn out?_


End file.
